


Of Boxes and Ballerinas

by LegacyAtHeart



Series: Thank You For Loving Me (Josh and Donna AU) [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s03e03 Ways and Means, Established Relationship, F/M, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegacyAtHeart/pseuds/LegacyAtHeart
Summary: Josh woke up alone. Something that he hadn’t done in a long time, since Donna covertly moved in with him. And he could have sworn that Donna told him that she would be home before midnight, late because she was gathering boxes for the investigation.Well, time to go find his wife.---Or the Josh and Donna scene in Season 3's Ways and Means if they were married.---In an AU where Josh and Donna were secretly married throughout the show.





	Of Boxes and Ballerinas

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I always thought of while watching the show. What would it look like if Donna and Josh were married? How would it change things?
> 
> This is will be a series of oneshots to add to moments in the show.
> 
> Set in the beginning of 3x03: "Ways and Means" where Donna is at OEOB looking at boxes and Josh finds her. 
> 
> Characters are not mine! All rights go to Aaron and NBC

Josh woke up alone. Something that he hadn’t done in a long time, since Donna covertly moved in with him. And he could have sworn that Donna told him that she would be home before midnight, late because she was gathering boxes for the investigation.

Well, time to go find his wife.

But first, coffee.

Once he is properly caffeinated and dressed, he goes to work, putting a bag with a change of clothes for Donna in the closet in his office and goes in search of his wayward wife in the last place he saw her.

“Donna,” he called out as he walked into the storage room at OEOB and closed the door.

He spots her blonde head moving boxes from a shelf to the table and opening them, pen between her teeth, hair in a messy bun.

“Yeah,” she asked, pulling a box from the shelf and taking the pen out of her mouth.

Josh smiled a little at her. She was wired if the four empty coffee cups in the trash are any indication on how she stayed awake all night.

“What's going on?” he asked her.

“Well, in one of these boxes are the President's public schedules, and in one of these boxes are his publicly issued schedules to see if there are inconsistencies between the two,” she replied, opening up a box.  

“Were you here all night,” he asked her, stunned at the amount of work she did.

“Is it daytime?” she asked, scribbling on a post it, finally really making eye contact with him.  

“Its 7:30,” he told her, smiling a little bit more at her.

“Usually when I stay up all night I'm able to pass a 19th century English literature midterm. Josh...” she trailed off as he finally walked over to her, taking the box in her hands and putting it down, then wrapped his arms around her.

“Yeah,” he muttered as he kissed her neck softly.

“I’m not going to have to take a 19th century English literature midterm, am I?” she asked, blinking up at him with her big, beautiful, blue eyes.

“No,” Josh chuckled as he turned her around in his arms, trailing kisses on her neck and collarbone.

“Good, because in one of these boxes are memos and handwritten notes pertaining to the President's 100,000 new teachers initiative, ah,” Donna gasped as he hit a sensitive spot behind her ear, “since it's a major policy initiative launched right after a suspected MS attack…good Lord, you’re good at that,” she breathed as his hands massaged her shoulders.

“Missed you last night,” he told her, “And this morning.”

“Yeah,” she asked her mask of frustration slipping as she smiled at him.

“Yeah,” he replied, kissing her softly. “Good morning,” he whispered against her lips.

Donna moaned softly and put her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

“I missed you too,” she whispered.

Josh breathed her in and smiled into her hair. “Can I ask you something,” he asked.

“Shoot,” Donna sighed, nearly asleep standing up.

“When you say one of these boxes,” he trailed off.

Almost as if his words were a light switch, Donna pulled away and went back to the boxes, before he could grab her back.

“I had a plan,” she said, going deeper into the room. “I had a plan! Each box was numbered. There is a piece of paper with a number and a corresponding description of the contents of each box,” she ranted.

Josh watched and nodded “And where is that piece of paper,” he asked. At the look that he received from his wife, he figured out the main cause of her ire. “It’s…in one of these boxes,” he muttered.

Donna put another box down, angrily. “I had a plan. I grew up on a farm,” she seethed.

Josh raised his eyebrow. “You grew up in a condo,” he corrected.

“I grew up near a farm. I was cute. And I was peppy,” she opened a box and started to brandish her pen at him.

“You’re still extremely peppy and exceedingly cute, not to mention sexy,” Josh said, trying to save himself as he saw the glare harden more.

“And I always did well on my 19th century English literature midterms till you came along and sucked me into your life of crime!” his wife steamrolled over him like he didn’t even speak.

“Hey, I’m not the one,” he started.

“White collar crime boy,” Donna said as she got another box. “I've seen those movies!” she exclaimed.

“Yeah, me too,” Josh had a suspicion that they were talking about two very different movies.

“I'll bet you have! You know what they do to a girl like me on that cellblock?” she asked him as she walked towards him.

“Look,” Josh tried again but he married a politician in the making, he knew it.

“Sell my farm girl ass for a carton of Lucky’s,” Donna finished.

Josh chuckled. “Hey, seriously, you need to sleep for a while,” he told her.

Donna glared at him again. “I can't yet. ’Cause in one of these boxes are FedEx receipts and mailroom records for any gifts or packages sent to senior staff,” and damn if she wasn’t sexy like this, even when she’s yelling at him. “And in one of these boxes is a piece of paper which says which box it's in!” she finished her speech.

Josh pulled her to him again and she didn’t fight him as he kissed her deeply, hands again roaming her and creeping up her blouse.

“Josh,” she admonished as she felt his hands under her bra.

“I told you I missed you last night and this morning,” he told her, grinning into her mouth as they kissed again.

She backed up and sat on the table and opening her legs so he could stand between them and kiss her. He took her hair down and ran his fingers through her hair, marveling at how soft it was.

“Josh,” she breathed as he went to trail his hands under her skirt.

“Yeah,” he asked, moving the boxes to lay her down.

“We can’t do this here,” she said, but not stopping her own roaming hands.

“I locked the door,” he said as he unhooked her bra under her shirt.

“Forget the fact that outside of senior staff and the President, no one knows we’re married, you know that you can’t be seen coming in here and locking the door for us to have our wicked way with each other in the same room with evidence in an investigation against us. Plus I’ve been up for thirty six hours,” she reasoned. She leaned up and pulled his head down to whisper in his ear, “And I want to enjoy this.”

Josh moaned as he hung his head. “Fair point,” he said, kissing her once more.

Donna smiled. “Pick up Thai and a bottle of wine and we’ll re-create Valentine’s Day,” she offered.

“Deal,” Josh smiled, helping her off the table. “There’s an overnight bag in my office closet with clothes and your shower stuff. Go in there, close the blinds and the door and take a power nap. I’ll have Sam lend me some assistants to cover for you,” he told her hugging her.

Donna sighed and nodded as they held each other close. He kissed her forehead and she kissed his heart, like she had taken to doing after he was shot. It reminded her that he was still with her, that he was alive and his heart beat for her.

“I love you,” he told her.

“I love you, too. Thank you for loving me,” she replied, reciting their wedding vows.

“And you know that if you were ever in a cellblock to be sold, I’ll trade a million cartons of Lucky’s for you,” he told her, smiling so wide his dimples were showing.

Laughing, Donna smiled brightly at him as she kissed him one last time. Josh held her close as they kissed, letting her go finally after a minute or so. He unlocked the door and opened it.

“I’ll grab some stuff from the office and camp out in Sam’s, okay,” he asked.

“Sure. Just a reminder: Your office is down the corridor about 200 feet from here. Try not to commit any felonies on the way,” she teased, smirking at him.

Josh chuckled. “I’ll try my best,” he promised. He caught her eye and mouthed “I love you” at her.

She did the same and pulled her rings out, kissing them quickly, hiding them just as fast. He smiled as he kissed his fingertips then patted his inner suit pocket, where his ring was. He walked out of the room with the smile on his face, not fading as Sam caught up with him.

He might have a horrible day but nothing would spoil his night with his wife tonight.

Of course he had to say the ballerina thing…

Maybe Donna wouldn’t hear about that.

But as he watched her _pirouette_ and _plié_ around their apartment that night, he knew it would be a while for him to live that one down.

Maybe he would sell her for a carton of Lucky’s…

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I needed to add the bit about the ballerina because Donna would have too much fun with that one. 
> 
> Also, these are going to have a motif with Josh and Donna saying "I love you" and the other replies "I love you, too. Thank you for loving me." I'm writing that to be part of their wedding vows. Also, Donna wears her rings on a necklace that she keeps hidden and Josh has the ring on a chain usually in his suit's inner pocket. 
> 
> Hope you like this!


End file.
